


【MNPO/POMN】吻戏教学

by Still_Hungry



Category: MNPO - Fandom, POMN, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //现实向甜饼//无差l
Relationships: MINO/PO





	【MNPO/POMN】吻戏教学

“很冷吗？”表志勋熄灭卧室的灯之后看着躲在被子里的人，脸上的笑意隐藏不住。

宋旻浩躲在被子里玩手机，手臂也缩在棉被里只露出两只眼睛，在熄了灯的卧室里被手机屏幕的光亮照得闪闪发亮。

他听到问题后没有直接回答,而是伸出一只手顺着表志勋的小臂攀了上去。掌心还算温暖，可指尖微凉，接触到温热的皮肤表面后轻轻一握汲取了些热量，把表志勋冰得起了薄薄一层鸡皮。

“嘶......”表志勋自然的伸出另一只手把胳膊上的手牵了过来，放在双手之间搓了搓，“怎么这么冰？”

感受到手指间的摩擦，宋旻浩眼尾也弯了起来，反手把表志勋拉进被子里，“刚洗了手。”

初冬的夜里起了风，在玻璃窗呼啸，外吹的树梢哗哗作响。房间里的暖气开得很足，睡觉穿短袖短裤就够，松软的被子和chuáng垫把宋旻浩包裹，指尖有些冷，可身体的其他部位却散发阵阵热气。随着表志勋钻到自己身边，宋旻浩觉得被子里温度又升高了一度。

正准备换个姿势玩手机，突然被一道白光闪的眼睛眯了起来。

“你干嘛？”

表志勋手机得手电筒开到最亮，打在白色墙壁上，再反射四散，照的房间内如同白昼。

“我在网上看到说在黑暗里玩手机对眼睛不好，要开灯玩。”表志勋得意的笑，把宋旻浩也逗笑了。

“那你直接开灯不行吗？”

表志勋义正言辞，“开灯的话等要睡的时候还要起来去关。”

无语，宋旻浩笑着摇了摇头，一个没留神手机砸到了脸上。

认识的时间太久见面的频率太高，以至于他们之间的相处模式逐渐不可控的向着老夫老妻滑去，熟悉到连谁先去洗漱，谁睡左边谁睡右边，空调温度要开几度等等一系列问题都不需要商量，熟悉到宋旻浩恍惚觉得两个人仿佛结婚多年。

如果真的和表志勋生活一辈子怎么样？宋旻浩想到这个问题侧头看了看身边的人，表志勋好像正在看什么有趣的视丶频，脸上带着憨憨的笑，好傻。

他就这么看了一会，感受到目光的表志勋收敛了傻笑也转过头，“看我卝干什么？”

“没什么。”宋旻浩回避了他的眼神，仿佛被读到了思想般羞耻。

如果真的这样一辈子好像也挺好。

手机似乎也读到了他的思想，一个视丶频出现了宋旻浩的社交软件首页。PO吻戏，宋旻浩看到标题立刻点了进去，说起这个我可不困了。

听到自己的声音表志勋凑了过来，看到宋旻浩正在看的视丶频之后立刻发出了强烈抗丶议。

“啊！别看啊！”

看他这个反应宋旻浩更是非看不可了，死命用手阻挡住了表志勋想要抢手机的动作。

“wow......”看到亲吻的片段宋旻浩没忍住，发出了看好戏的起哄声音，一边表志勋的脸颊肉眼可见的泛起红晕，在晃动的手机手电筒下明灭。

他放弃了挣扎，无奈地看着宋旻浩，“行了行了，我知道我不会拍吻戏，别笑了别笑了。”

宋旻浩笑晕了，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你怎么不张嘴啊你！”

表志勋垂死挣扎地反驳，“毕竟这是纯爱吻戏......”

宋旻浩充耳不闻，“不是，你也谈过恋爱啊，别告诉我你以前和你女朋友也是这么亲的。”

表志勋的声音又弱了一分，脸变得更红，“都说是很纯洁的吻......”

“太好笑了，评论都让我教教你。”宋旻浩看完视丶频后自然没放过评论，笑得上气不接下气。

这句话出来好一会隔壁都没有回应，他转过头看向表志勋。

表志勋正侧躺着，手盖在眼睛上看不出神情，露出的嘴唇也难得的没有在笑。

生气了？宋旻浩突然心里慌了一下，接下来看到表志勋渐渐笑了，手从眼睛上拿了下来，带着他特有的羞涩表情。

看到这个表情之后宋旻浩的心才安，他知道很多粉丝会拿他们之间的关系进行思维发散，在今卝天之前他还没有在表志勋面前提过任何这方面的话题，自己不介意粉丝脑补，可他不知道表志勋介不介意。

这样看来，他或许是不介意的吧。不知道为什么宋旻浩突然心情变得很好。

“好啊。”

听到表志勋的话宋旻浩一时还没反映过来表志勋在好什么，等意识到他在回答什么的时候他愣住了。事情逐渐变得奇怪，多年的朋友，平日基本上是靠互怼联络感情，本来他都做好了表志勋立刻从手机调出自己的吻戏音量开百分百了，可表志勋现在的回答让这一切变得暧丶昧了起来。

房间里的温度似乎又升高了些，宋旻浩摸了摸耳后，有些拿捏不准表志勋话里的意思，“认真的？”

“认真的。”

看着表志勋的眼睛，宋旻浩突然笑不出来，他在那双温润的眼睛里看到了“我没有在开玩笑”几个字。

什么情况？宋旻浩坐了起来，扯了扯衣领，这空调温度是不是开的有点高了，有些热。

“也不是不可以......”莫非他是真的想要学习一下拍吻戏的技巧？宋旻浩不安地开口，“首先紧闭着嘴肯定是不行的，明明是你主动亲的别人，可是嘴巴看起来好像有另外的想法，一点也不想亲吻一样。”

“呵呵呵”，表志勋恢复了他没心没肺的笑容，也跟着坐了起来把手机反放在了chuáng上，“确实啊，当时我真的内心毫无波澜。”

手电筒白色的光束直直地打到天花板上，房间变得更加光亮，至此宋旻浩的呼吸才一下子松了下来，“如果没办法对演对手戏的演员心动的话，闭上眼睛的时候可以想象其他人的样子，你可以想象你的女朋友。”

“可是我现在没有女朋友。”表志勋的语气听起来好像有些苦恼。

“那就，前女友？”宋旻浩小心翼翼地提议。

炸毛猪猪摇了摇头，凌乱的发尾跟着摇头的动作轻微晃动，“想前女友的话可能更下不了口。”

宋旻浩正想着还能想谁的时候，表志勋突然开口，“你在拍MV里面的吻戏时想的谁？不要思考，3，2，1！回答！”

“啊......呃......”突如其来的快问快答让宋旻浩猝不及防，差点本能反应说出了真实答案。

“谁也没想。”

听到这个答案表志勋似乎很不满意，一脸嫌弃，“噫，不要骗人了，肯定是有过实际运用的经验才能给出这样的建议。”

“我哪像你，我能入戏”，宋旻浩嘴上反驳着，心里却乱了起来，他清晰的回忆起了当时的场景。

听说MV吻戏要真的亲的时候他被吓了一跳，面对女演员眼睛都不知道该往哪放，一个场景NG了好几次也没有过。想象其他人的这个办法其实是当时的导演教他的，他尝试运用了，效果很好。他瞒着表志勋的秘密不算多，可这个便是其中之一。

“还有，亲的时候不要正面就磕上去，看起来会少些美感，即使是想要表达纯爱也可以稍微偏一下头，不要偏太多......”宋旻浩试图转移话题，顾不上语序的混乱，一抬眼直接被钉在了原地。

不知道什么时候表志勋随着他话语的指导凑了上来，微微侧着头，看宋旻浩一直不说话，他开口求证，“是这样吗？”

距离有点太近了，近的可以感受得到呼吸呼出的热气。

“嗯......手的摆放要看导演安排，不同的位置会有不同的效果......用心感受嘴唇之间的摩擦，就会......”

表志勋的手就这么抚上了耳朵和侧颈，感受到皮肤的接触宋旻浩下意识想要逃离，可不知道为什么，逃离的第卝一步竟是闭上了眼睛。

手电筒的光洒在眼皮上，一片空白，可这片空白突然暗了下去，表志勋探身过来，挡住了光亮，下一秒唇被吻住。

心跳加速得快要过载，撞得胸膛随之颤动，耳边似乎可以听到钟表指针滴答倒流得声音，嘴唇上温热的触感引导时光回溯，他仿佛又回到了拍MV的那个晚上。

经验丰富的导演的建议还是要听，宋旻浩再第五次NG之后闭上了眼睛。好几个面孔同时出现在了脑海里，历任女朋友男朋友的脸轮番出现，可再怎么幻想似乎也不能调动起那颗略有些荒芜的心。正当他叹了口气刚睁开眼睛的时候，在摄丶像机旁看到了熟悉的脸。

PO？

那不是表志勋还会是谁？穿着成套的运动装站在自己的经纪人旁边，笑着向他挥手，随即双手在嘴边做喇叭状。根据嘴型宋旻浩看出来他说的是“fighting”。

那场吻戏他虽然刻意控制着自己不要去想，可是越不想去想，越无法克制思绪。表志勋的脸在闭上眼睛之后便挥之不去，他只得在这样的幻想中完成了这场吻戏。

这场吻戏竟然出乎意料完成得很好，拍摄结束之后导演表扬还表扬他“进步很快，一点就通”，只有宋旻浩知道这究竟有多不可思议。

想象着自己最丶好的朋友的脸，完成了一场完美的吻戏。

他不是没有想象过他们如果在一起会怎么样，可思来想去都觉得长久的友情似乎更为保险。他宁愿他们的关系停滞不前，也不愿意去冒永远失去他的风险。

这件事他从来没有和表志勋说过。

如今当表志勋的吻实实在在地落下来的时候，他发现了，和表志勋真实的亲吻，和之前的幻想有着千差万别。

现在这个吻比想象和他亲吻，还要美妙一百万倍。

嘴唇柔软而温热，衔着自己的微微张开，喘息带着热气吹在嘴角，撩拨得心也跟着发痒。脑后得手将两人得身体拉近，直到贴在一起。

今卝天得空调是开的太高了吗，宋旻浩今卝天不知道第几次想起这个问题。明明是自己指导表志勋吻戏，现在反而是自己不知该怎么回应，被表志勋的唇舌带着走，笨拙得像是第卝一次恋爱的高中生。

黑暗中失去视力，其他得感官反而会变得更加敏锐，宋旻浩听到了嘴唇间微弱的水声，表志勋从喉结处传来的喘息，还有窗外狂风的嚎叫。皮肤一旦接触到对方就立刻被点燃，灼烧得发烫。

这个吻并不算长，可对于宋旻浩来说仿佛过了一个世纪，两人分开许久他才得以回过神喘着气开口。

“这算什么？”

“吓到了吗？”表志勋低着头开口，“感觉我们的友情就要毁在我手上了。”

他猛地抬起头，碎发逆着光，发尾尖锐得刺眼，“可你知道吗，我只有想象着你才可以动心。”

“被最亲近的朋友告白感觉可能不太好吧。”

说完表志勋就想起身离开，下一秒却被一股力量猛地拉下来栽到了一个温暖的怀抱里。

“挺好的。”

“被最和他想过一辈子的那个人告白，感觉挺好的。”

END  
<本文共3623字>


End file.
